Fox love
by Will Tanshi
Summary: I have noticed that there aren't many Shippo x someone love stories in here, so i decided to write one! Shippo x Kagome with a tiny bit of Miroku x Sango.


Foxy love   
  
Shippo was walking around near the Bone-Eaters well as he heard   
something from inside it. He ran to the well, looked into it and...  
  
- Kagome! The kitsune yelped in surprise as the girl got up from the  
well and hauled her yellow backpack over the edge.  
  
- Hi Shippo! Kagome smiled at the little fox. - Where's the rest of the  
gang?  
  
- Inu-Yasha is in the Go Shimboku tree and Miroku and Sango are   
sleeping. The Kitsune looked a little confused. - They even locked the  
door. What's wrong with them? Shippo looked kagome with his cute,   
little, innocent eyes. Kagome blushed a little.  
  
- Well talk about it later, okay Shippo? She said.  
  
- Okay. Shippo happily said and started to trot towards the hut where  
the group stayed for the night. Kagome looked at him for a while. 'My,   
he's got a gorgeus butt' She tought. 'Ack! What am i doing? Thats just  
sick...' Kagome frowned as she started to walk towards the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on a rock just outside the small hut and tought about her  
feelings for Shippo. 'I can't love him! He's just a kid! But as mother  
said; 'Love is blind'... Ugh, i don't know what to do!' She stood up   
and decided to go swimming. Unfortunately, Kagome didn't have a   
swimsuit nor a bikini with her. 'Nah, i'll go naked.' She tought.   
'Sick me.' Kagome snickered as she walked down to the shore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome laid down to a small cliff and relaxed. After a good swim, she  
felt refreshed and good. Suddenly, a small glimpse of movement gaught  
her eye. She turned her head around and noticed a small bit of   
reddish-brown kitsune fur in a bush.  
  
- SHIPPO! Kagome shouted as she stood up and took her towel, shielding  
her intimate parts. The little fox-demon poked his head out of a bush.  
  
- Hi Kagome! He exclaimed cheerfully as he jumped out of the bush   
wearing only swimming trunks. Kagome noticed that his body was very   
slim, only small hints of muscle showing through the pale skin cowered  
with short reddish fur. She couldn't hide the fact that she was   
staring.  
  
- Umm... Kagome? Shippo said.  
  
- Huh? Oh... Yeah, sorry. Kagome blushed. Shippo jumped into the water  
and started to swim and dive around. Kagome quickly dressed herself and  
headed back to the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo walked around the forest, confused. Kagome had been acting   
strangely for few days. 'Could she...? Naw, it would be too good.'  
Shippo thought as he headed for the hut. Suddenly, he noticed a book   
in the ground near him. Shippo picked up the book and read the title:  
  
- "Diary", eh? Hmm... Shippo muttered as he started to flip trough the  
pages. Soon he noticed it was Kagome's  
  
'Dear Diary, today we slew another youkai and got another Shikon shard.  
This is starting to get a little boring, though. I would leave if   
Shippo wouldn't be here. He is sooo cute. I dont mean it in the usual  
way. I LOVE HIM! I don't know if he feels the same though...'  
  
Shippo was amazed. Kagome loved him. This was like a dream come true!  
Suddenly, he heard voices.  
  
- I dropped it around here somewhere, i'm sure of it!  
  
- Feh, like i care about some stupid diary.  
  
- Osuwari!  
  
Slam!  
  
- You bitch!  
  
Shippo thought about the things he could do. He could stay and tell   
everything to Kagome. He could escape. He could take the diary. He   
could leave it. Shippo didn't have time to think when he saw Kagome.  
Unfortunately, Kagome saw him too. Unfortunately, she saw the book in  
Shippo's hands. Kagome blushed.  
  
- Umm... Inu, go back to the hut, i'll find it by myself.  
  
- Whatever. Inu-Yasha walked away. Kagome ran over to Shippo.  
  
- Did you read it?  
  
- Umm... It was lying on the ground and i thought... I didn't mean to!  
  
Kagome silenced him with a touch to his lips.  
  
- Don't worry. She said and replaced her finger with her lips. Shippo  
was - needless to say - shocked. Kagome rubbed the kitsune's ears   
gently and her tongue probed his mouth. As they finally drew away from  
the kiss, they both blushed and looked away.  
  
- Maybe we...  
  
- Yeah.. Umm...  
  
- Okay...  
  
After this very intellectual conversation, Kagome and Shippo walked   
back to the camp. Two heads popped out of the bushes near them.  
  
- Entertaining, eh?  
  
- Very nice, Sango. Why did you wanted me to come, too?  
  
- Well, i tought you'd like to do that with me, houshi.  
  
- Suggestion accepted, my lady.  
  
The End!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sick? Sexy? Cool? Weird? Rewiew!  
(If you didn't guess (Well duh!) that chat in the end was between   
Miroku and Sango.) 


End file.
